


Cafe Of Tin

by kuzuryuufuyuhiko



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzuryuufuyuhiko/pseuds/kuzuryuufuyuhiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running a coffee shop wasn't exactly high on Kuzuryuu's list of things he wanted to do. But his childhood friend agrees to run it with him when he asks, and then it's all the way downhill from there.</p><p>(A talentless!AU in which Peko and Kuzuryuu open up a coffee shop together, and shenanigans ensue.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up one day and decided that I would write a coffee shop AU. This is the result.
> 
> Mainly focusing on SDR2 cast. Other characters and pairings might show up as the story continues and the rating is subject to change.

Most people, when investing time and money into something, would at least make sure that they knew what they were doing. And if it just so happened that they didn’t, well, then they would consult the internet.

However, you wouldn’t call a certain babyface runt with a foul mouth and a silver-haired woman with a penchant for looking like she was in cosplay half the time “most people” now, would you?

* * *

“I had the impression that this would be easier,” Kuzuryuu mumbles as he lays his head on the table, exhausted from a hard day of work. Pekoyama hides a chuckle under a calloused hand, opting to shake her head in false sympathy.

“Perhaps it’s time to consider hiring someone,” Pekoyama says as she flips the sign to signal that they’re closed for the day. Kuzuryuu shoots her a look and she gives him one right back as she places a mug in front of his eyes.

“I don’t trust others,” he sits up as Pekoyama takes the seat opposite of him, and they both know the underlying meaning. _I don’t trust anyone other than you_. “Besides,” he adds, somewhat defensively, “how do we know that they won’t fuck up?”

“We don’t,” Pekoyama agrees, taking a sip from her own drink. “But with the way that things are going, I think that a new worker would be a—” here she pauses for extra effect, “—much needed breath of fresh air.” Kuzuryuu snorts and she suppresses the urge to roll her eyes.

Typical.

* * *

It was only the two of them, Kuzuryuu ends up hastily saying as he sets up a little sign that says that they’re now hiring. Too much stress, he mumbles throughout the day whenever someone brings up the hiring sign on the store window. Don’t want to stain our hands with coffee beans, especially with the way we’re going, is his final excuse before he serves a cappuccino to a business man with a briefcase.

Pekoyama smiles as if she’s just won the lottery.

* * *

They end up hiring a sleepy Chiaki Nanami, and although Kuzuryuu was originally put off by how sluggish she was during the interview, Pekoyama nudged him to continue prompting the girl with questions. The good thing about her, which made her stand apart from the rest of the half-assed (in his opinion) resumes, was that she needed no training. She was actually awake when she made mocha for both of them, and she had an abundance of patience (something that Kuzuryuu lacked).

Pekoyama was smiling at the end and Kuzuryuu was a little less disgruntled, and when they ask her about her addition comments, she admits that she can bake. Not phenomenally, but just small chocolate chip cookies and sometimes the occasional cupcake. Pekoyama completes Kuzuryuu’s question even before he can say it, and they send Nanami off with a cheery wave.

She returns the next day with a basket full of cookies, and they have a taste.

They work out all of the official documents and, finally, Chiaki Nanami is hired.

* * *

The thing was, well, Pekoyama had been right.

Nanami was a good addition to their motley crew, bringing out a handheld video game when the lunch time rush thinned out and showing Pekoyama how to properly care for a Nintendog (a concept that Kuzuryuu found absolutely pointless, but Pekoyama seemed to like it and that was good enough for him).

She fits in like she’d been there from the start, her basket full of cookies becoming a permanent fixture to the counter. Pekoyama comments that Kuzuryuu swears less (no, he fucking doesn’t thank you very much), and Kuzuryuu retorts with a comment about her precious, pixilated puppies.

Still, business _is_ improving. They work together like a well-oiled machine, pumping out drinks at a good, consistent pace. Kuzuryuu's tempo, how he does things, is definitely different from Nanami's. But after she takes a short break to merely observe, Nanami's quick to catch on and things go smoothly from there.

It does help that some of her cookies are selling, because people can just pick those up for themselves. They build a sort of unofficial system that goes strong and Kuzuryuu’s complaint at the end when Nanami falls asleep has no real bite to it.

“It was a good idea to branch out,” Pekoyama says as she flips the sign, waving goodbye as Nanami walks back to her home. _I told you so_ , is left unsaid because that’d be childish, and Peko Pekoyama may be a lot of things but she’s definitely not childish.

Kuzuryuu rolls his eyes and wonders how he’s going to find the time to let Pekoyama go back to her kendo lessons.

* * *

It’s a slow day; they’re all relaxing in the backroom when they hear the bell ring. Nanami looks up from her PSP--she lent the DS to Pekoyama--and she wordlessly turns it to sleep mode and pockets the device. She goes up to the counter and curiosity forces Kuzuryuu to crane his head and lean back in his chair to get a good look.

“Tsumiki-san,” she calls out, and Kuzuryuu can’t help the frown on his face when he sees a timid girl looking lost and confused at the entrance. Nanami’s call snaps the girl out of her weird stupor, and she looks more than relieved to see Nanami.

“N-Nanami-san… s-so… t-this is… w-where you work…” The girl, presumably Tsumiki, says as she plays with a strand of her hair. Kuzuryuu takes this time to get up out of his seat, Pekoyama clearly too engrossed in that weird game, and lean against the wall. Tsumiki wilts under his gaze, and Nanami glances back and then gives the girl a reassuring smile.

“That’s Kuzuryuu-kun, my boss.” She explains, Kuzuryuu doesn’t move at all, and Tsumiki nods in fast, short jerks. Seeing as Tsumiki looks like she’d piss herself before talking to him, Kuzuryuu decides that this would be the perfect opportunity to leave. “Che, just don’t take too long, dumbass.” Tsumiki squeaks out a yes, while Nanami just nods as she takes off the apron.

“I asked her,” Nanami slowly explains, while Kuzuryuu continues to squint at the newcomer, “to meet me here and I’ve already asked you for a break in advance.”

 _Oh yeah_ , Kuzuryuu thinks as he recalls the sheet of paper that Nanami pressed into his hands five days prior. He wants to ask what exactly the two have in mind, but with the way that Tsumiki is shuffling and slowly turning pale every time they lock eyes, Kuzuryuu decides that it’s best not to ask.

Then he steps back into the backroom. Pekoyama glances at him when he plops back down in his seat, looking unamused at best.

* * *

“No,” Kuzuryuu snarls as the pig bastard cooks up yet another delicious meal, Pekoyama’s eyebrows shooting up. “Do you see the way he looks at you?” He continues, and then furrows his eyebrows.

“Besides,” he manages, “we’re not a five star restaurant; we’re a coffee shop for god sakes.”

* * *

Nagito Komaeda is a complete enigma, with ash blond hair and a happy disposition. Kuzuryuu doesn’t know if his smile is genuine or not, and Pekoyama looks slightly on edge. Or maybe that’s just Kuzuryuu projecting his opinions on others. But they could always use more hands and Komaeda assures them that he’s a quick learner.

Somehow they end up asking him to come back the following day, Kuzuryuu feels oddly manipulated into doing what Komaeda wanted him to do. He leaves with a short wave and a smile, and only when he’s gone does Kuzuryuu let out the breath that he didn’t know he was holding.

“He’s very... enthusiastic,” Pekoyama manages to say, and Kuzuryuu understands. Komaeda’s hard to define, hard to put a label on. He’s happy, but not necessarily happy-go-lucky, and Kuzuryuu can think of more than one occasion when something else entered Komaeda’s eyes.

But he was one of the few males that didn’t eye Pekoyama like she was a slab of meat, and after dealing with two more males who talked to her bosom rather than her face, Kuzuryuu’s mind is made up.

* * *

Despite all of their qualms with his personality, Komaeda is a fast learner. He’s efficient and seems to always be there when they need him, something that puzzles Kuzuryuu to no end. It seems like Komaeda knows what to do with everything after watching it once, and if he runs into a problem, he’s quick to fix it.

Komaeda’s intelligent, dangerously so, and Kuzuryuu’s only known him for two days when Komaeda casually brings up the topic of childhood friends. “You and Pekoyama-san are quite close, but that makes sense since you’ve known each other since birth,” he says with a laugh at the end. “A bond like that is rather inseparable, no? How nice.”

Kuzuryuu frowns because he’s never said anything about that, and Pekoyama says the same when he asks her later on.

On the plus side, at least Nanami found a kindred spirit. Kuzuryuu remembers walking into the backroom and seeing Komaeda and Nanami completely engrossed in a (presumably) intense game of Go.

* * *

Kuzuryuu’s at the cashier drumming his fingers when the bell rings. He lifts his head from where it rested on his hand, attempting to look ready to serve. His eyes first see the green tie, and he lifts his head up and up and there’s a brief moment when they’re just staring at each other.

The male coughs to break the silence and Kuzuryuu switches to a scowl, crossing his arms. “What do you want?” He spits out, and the male looks shocked for a brief moment before recovering.

“I’m looking.”

“Look faster,” Kuzuryuu can’t help but mutter, rolling his eyes. Who fucking enters a coffee shop and not know what they want?

There’s a silence and Kuzuryuu wonders if he’s just lost a customer, but when he looks up the male simply looks pensive.

“It’s just coffee, not the end of the world,” Kuzuryuu says.

“I’d like a cappuccino,” the man smoothly replies, already getting out his wallet. Kuzuryuu punches in the amount and snatches the bills. He then places the change in the man’s (surprisingly warm) hands, not trying to linger for too long and feeling oddly self conscious.

He’s half way through preparing the foamed milk when Komaeda sticks his head out of the “break” room and somehow manages to recognize the customer. “Hinata-kun!” He joyously waves, and Kuzuryuu furrows his brow.

“Komaeda! So _this_ is the coffee shop,” the man replies. There’s no way that this is “the” coffee shop, considering that there’s seventeen other fucking coffee shops in this city.

Komaeda nods and gives a blindingly wide smile, and Kuzuryuu can’t help but contemplate their relationship. He finishes topping off the cappuccino with the foamed milk, gingerly placing the cup down in front of Hinata.

“Thanks, Kuzuryuu.” Kuzuryuu jolts at the sound of his name on Hinata’s lips, feeling his jaw unhinge. At first, Kuzuryuu thinks that the culprit is obvious. Komaeda is the target of his glare, that god forsaken bastard bringing his stupid friends in, but the other male briefly taps his own chest and Kuzuryuu looks down to see a name tag.

Which he knows clearly says his surname.

Well then.

“No problem, Hinata.” He mumbles, feeling oddly embarrassed in the silence. He’ll have to figure out how to set up background music later.

“This is good,” Hinata says, smiling at Kuzuryuu. “I’ll be back again.” Which makes no sense; after all, Kuzuryuu doesn’t really care whether or not Hinata comes back.

“Wipe the foam off your lip.”

Hinata laughs, does as he’s told, and then leaves sipping his drink.

* * *

Komaeda hums as he passes by Kuzuryuu, making himself a drink while pointedly depositing the money in the cash register. “We’re good friends,” he slowly explains, and Kuzuryuu gives him a disturbed look.

It’s only when he’s lying awake late at night does he realize what Komaeda means.

The next morning, he confronts Komaeda. “I don’t care about your relationship with Hi… im. Other people.” Kuzuryuu feels like it’d make more of an impact if he didn’t stumble, and Komaeda smiles as if he knows something Kuzuryuu doesn’t.

He pats him gently on the arm before excusing himself, leaving Kuzuryuu feeling less accomplished than before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet the popular OT3 that the author doesn't exactly support. And Ibuki. Can't forget about Ibuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm always worried about coffee shop AUs because it's always daily life and really cute but how do you still make it interesting without doing anything drastic?
> 
> But then I remember, oh, right, romance. New characters. Of course.

A dog barks and Kuzuryuu jerks in surprise, knocking over a plastic cup. He then takes a few seconds to watch in horror as a few more join the first on the floor like dominos.

He wonders why the hell there is a dog when the door clearly had the universal sign for no dogs, but Pekoyama looks enchanted and Komaeda looks intrigued.

Kuzuryuu’s faintly sure that he looks like someone asked him if he was fine with eating horse for dinner. He settles for a thin-lipped grimace accompanied by a squint.

“No dogs,” he says, as the strangest fucker comes up to order.

There’s a tense silence as they stare into each other’s eyes, and then four hamsters simultaneously pop out of his thick scarf. Kuzuryuu’s faintly aware of a female blond regular squealing out in delight, and then the black-haired man, with the weird grey strips in his hair and way too much gel, opens his mouth.

“Fuahahahaahahahaha!”

Kuzuryuu can feel his patience thinning.

* * *

“I, Gundam Tanaka, have graced your coffee shop with several celestial beings and you dare refer to one of them as a “dog”?! No, you pathetic human being; that “dog” that you have referred to is the one, the only, Comi-C!”

The blond regular comes up, starry eyed and clasping her hands together. Kuzuryuu is speechless, the bastard too eccentric for him to form words even in his mind, and he’s just standing while the blond regular coos and the bastard is blushing and burying his face further down into his scarf and Pekoyama—

When did Pekoyama get there?

Pekoyama reaches out for the dog hesitantly and the dog doesn’t move, doesn’t even run away when she finally places a hand on its head.

Which, knowing her past history with actual animals, is definitely an improvement.

Still, Kuzuryuu buries his face in his hands and rubs, groaning in annoyance when he feels the beginning of a sharp migraine.

“No animals,” he stresses again, “unless you’re blind and it’s a guide dog.”

The bastard looks extremely put off. Kuzuryuu decides to try again, but the bastard speaks first.

“You dare utter such vile words in a deity’s presence?! The Ultimate Galactic Warrior, Comi-C, traveled through millions of light years—”

“In a form of a dog,” Kuzuryuu mutters in deadpan.

“—in order to find me, who had been chosen to be blessed by the evil powers of the underworld. Comi-C knew that he had to—”

“A dog,” he repeats, louder this time.

“—destroy me, yes, it was a true clash between a divine being and someone who has ventured through the pits of hell and back. Yet I managed to defeat and tame the—”

“Dog.”

There’s a pregnant silence. Kuzuryuu grabs this chance to speak.

“While we appreciate that you’ve… _graced_ us with your presence, we’re a strict no-Gods-pretending-to-be-animals sort of coffee shop.”

Kuzuryuu thanks whoever failed to introduce the idea of sarcasm on the bastard, who seems to have taken his words as a compliment. The bastard orders and leaves immediately, taking his animals with him and the shop once again returns to its standard peace and quiet.

* * *

The blond regular now has a name, Sonia Nevermind. She introduces herself to Pekoyama, mistakenly calling her by her first name. She apologizes profusely at the mistake, and then somehow that’s enough to worm her way into their hearts.

Neverm- Sonia, she tells them later, is what she wants them to call her. Sonia is nice, smells like a good mix of sea and peaches, and seems to get along perfectly well with Pekoyama and Komaeda. It’s clear that she’s a foreigner by how she uses textbook slang and has an accent that’s not from anywhere near here, and every time she stumbles over a word, Komaeda kindly supplies the correct one for her.

Novoselic, Kuzuryuu thinks as he’s cleaning the counter and restacking the cups. He knows nothing of what that is.

“Sorry, Pekoyama-san, I had no idea!” Pekoyama assures Sonia that it’s alright, for the umpteenth time, and Sonia continues. “I’ve heard Kuzuryuu-san call you that and I had assumed that Peko was your last name. But Peko Pekoyama is a really groovy name!”

Groovy. Kuzuryuu can’t remember the last time someone said that. He stifles a laugh. 

“I wasn’t aware that you and Kuzuryuu-san were so close!” Pekoyama flushes, caught off guard, and Kuzuryuu swivels his head around.

“It’s not like _that_ Sonia-san, they’ve just known each other for a very long time!” Komaeda is the first one to reply, popping out from _behind_ him and Kuzuryuu fumbles with the cups again. Pekoyama's blush fades and she continues her formal tone with Sonia, and Komaeda hums as he bats Kuzuryuu's hands away from the cups. "You look tired, you should go get some rest! I'll stack these for you."

Kuzuryuu's not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He retreats to the break room and closes his eyes for a short nap.

* * *

“I’ve got her phone number,” Komaeda says as he plops down next to Kuzuryuu.

“Really? She gave someone like _you_ her phone number?” Regardless, Kuzuryuu decides to take the bait and snatches the phone from Komaeda’s extended grasp. He scrolls through Komaeda’s contact list, Nanami-san… Pekoyama-san… and finally, Sonia-san’s name comes up.

“Damn,” he says, because how else is he supposed to respond to someone he knows getting an attractive girl’s phone number? He hands the phone back to Komaeda, not before taking a second look through his contacts, and the boy laughs.

“It’s not like that, Kuzuryuu-kun. We’re mere acquaintances, but she’s quite forward for a princess of a small country. Pekoyama-san gave Sonia-san her phone number as well.” He says the last line like an afterthought, and then Komaeda slides over so that they’re pressing shoulders. In Komaeda’s hand is the phone’s screen again, displaying a lengthy message from Sonia. Kuzuryuu decides to just skim over it.

From Sonia-san: _I’m so glad that blahblahblahblahblah and I’ve never quite met someone who also blahblahblahblahblah and you’re blahblahblahblahblah_. The entire lengthy text is wrapped up by an entire paragraph consisting only of enthusiastic gushing about Friday the 13th that Kuzuryuu honestly couldn’t give a shit about. But by just _skimming_ these texts Kuzuryuu’s learned so much about Sonia that a thorough read would probably give away more.

A new text message notification pops up while he’s staring at the screen. "From Kamukura" is all Kuzuryuu reads before Komaeda moves his phone away without a word.

* * *

“It’s important to form bonds with people,” Komaeda says after a few minutes of unsettling silence as he taps out a reply.

Kuzuryuu snorts. “Form bonds? Which comic taught you that?”

“A person,” Komaeda corrects, giving a final tap to the screen and pocketing the phone. “I think you’d like him. He claims that he’s quite ordinary except for his optimism, but he gets along with everyone easily.” He turns to face Kuzuryuu, tilts his head with a closed eyed smile. “Isn’t that quite extraordinary?”

Kuzuryuu makes a noise in the back of his throat to let Komaeda know that he’s heard him, and the silence that follows is less suffocating than before.

* * *

So the thing about background music is that Kuzuryuu has absolutely no clue where to even begin. He’s sitting in his apartment groaning with his laptop balanced precariously in his lap, seventeen tabs open and not a single one of them useful.

But after ten minutes of clicking tabs and closing them, Kuzuryuu has sort of an idea of what he wants. 

First off, he has to figure out exactly what type of music should be playing. Jazz. Maybe a bit of classic. Hell, they could even throw in a few piano covers of pop songs for the younger crowd.

He spends the next hour on Youtube, listening to a variety of songs and bookmarking a few. Then he gets distracted by related videos and somehow ends up watching videos of comedians and laughing in amusement.

* * *

Monday morning rush is no joke, Kuzuryuu thinks as he’s nursing his own third cup of coffee in a futile attempt to stay awake enough to serve everyone who’s going in and out. Nanami brought up the idea of bagels and cream cheese for the mornings, a few muffins and sandwiches, maybe some fresh fruits.

Nanami’s sort of their instigator, Kuzuryuu thinks as she calls out a completed order for Koizumi-san. He likes playing it safe, unless he really wants something, and Pekoyama seems to be content if he’s content. Komaeda doesn’t seem like the sort who’d enjoy upsetting the balance of things.

Then again, he really doesn’t know Komaeda that well.

He hops back up and falls into place, Nanami calling out the orders because he’s too focused to do anything else except for making drinks. They manage to thin out the crowd and then only a few people trickle in after that. Pekoyama deals with them while Kuzuryuu retires to the break room, Nanami doing the same after Pekoyama assures her that it’s fine.

“Hey, Nanami,” he tries to bring it up as casually as possible, “what do you think about installing a background sort of music speaker-y system here?”

He’s shaking his leg. He can’t seem to stop it from moving. Fuck.

Nanami taps her chin thoughtfully, and then tilts her head. “Well, the atmosphere in the coffee shop is what really matters… and ours is fine… I think. But if you’d like something… hmmm, it can’t hurt… It’s a good idea, Kuzuryuu-kun. Have you talked over it with Pekoyama-san?” 

Kuzuryuu nods. “Yeah, ‘f course.”

Nanami nods and then pulls out her phone. “I know someone who’s into music, she’ll probably help us out.” It’s as good as a promise that he’s going to get, there’s no way that they’re doing DIY, and if Nanami trusts them then Kuzuryuu figures that they’re somewhat reliable.

* * *

Ibuki Mioda is a menace.

She barges in without warning, and in the first minute, has already broken two things.

One is a plastic cup that she somehow knocked to the ground and stepped on in the span of two seconds. The other is the peace and quiet of their (Pekoyama and his, of course) precious coffee shop.

Thank god they’re closed for the day.

Kuzuryuu decides that this wasn’t what he expected, but Nanami gives a reassuring smile, and then Mioda hops over to him.

Literally. Hops. Over. To. Him.

She grabs his hands and shakes them up and down, the pads of her fingers rough and her tugs too forceful. “Fuyuhiko-chaaaaaaaaaan! Ibuki is so happy to meet you!” _Fuyuhiko-chan?!_

“Likewise,” he dryly says but she’s already off.

“Peko-chan! Uwaaaaa, Chiaki-chan was right! You look just out of a shounen manga, wooooow. Ibuki is curious on how someone has mastered the art of cosplay without actually meaning to! Oh, oh! Is that Nagito-chan that Ibuki spies? Na! Gi! To! Chaaaaaaaaan!”

Kuzuryuu is pretty sure (as in 83% sure) that Mioda’s going to end up destroying half of the fucking shop by the time she’s through. 

* * *

“Impossible.”

Kuzuryuu looks up from a sheet that has suggested tracks by all of the workers, and he sees Nanami looking vaguely uncomfortable while Ibu—Mioda, _Mioda_ , is scratching her head and looking to the side. “Chiaki-chan, Ibuki thought that you meant a gig! But there’s no stage here, and waaaaaaah, it’s portable only and from what Ibuki’s getting, you want something like…” Here, Ibuki presses her fingers to her temple and hums loudly.

“Something more permanent! Like, built into the place, an install job! That’s right! In! Stall! Job!” Nanami furrows her eyebrows and puts a hand on her chest, clenching lightly. Then, she nods.

“Alright, thank you for coming. I’ll see you out.”

The two girls link arms and walk out and Kuzuryuu wonders how difficult putting background music really is.

* * *

Nanami returns later, Mioda-less, and gives them a formal apology.

Kuzuryuu waves it off; it wasn’t even that big of a deal. Pekoyama says that it wasn’t her fault, since the job is a little more complicated and out of Mioda’s field, and Komaeda has a fist to his chin. He doesn’t say anything for a few more minutes, and then he laces his hands together and rests his chin on them.

“I know someone who knows a mechanic,” he slowly explains, and even though Nanami and Pekoyama seem to be on board, Kuzuryuu’s still a little skeptical.

* * *

The mechanic that comes in is wearing a bright yellow jumpsuit with pink hair covered by a beanie, and oh god, when he opens his mouth to tsk at Kuzuryuu, all he can see is pointy teeth. 

“This is Souda-kun,” Komaeda says with a smile on his face. “Although he may look like that, he’s very good at what he does, or so I’ve heard.”

Nagito Komaeda, master of backhanded compliments.

Pekoyama went out with Nanami, probably having a girl’s day out. So it’s just Kuzuryuu and the other two males.

Komaeda explains what the plan is, and when Souda gives another yawn, Kuzuryuu wonders why it feels like they’re waiting for something to happen.

Then, despite the fact that they’re closed, Sonia enters the coffee shop.

“Komaeda-san, I brought what you asked for. Sorry that I was late!” Kuzuryuu thinks that he sees Komaeda smirking, but when he blinks it’s gone, and Komaeda only has a gracious smile on his face.

“I hope that it wasn’t too much to ask, Sonia-san. I know that you’re quite busy.”

Kuzuryuu looks away from the two since Sonia’s handing a nicely wrapped box (with a bow on top!) to Komaeda and he doesn’t care about what they’re doing, and that’s when he notices it.

The expression on Souda’s face.

“Who is _that_?” He breathes. Kuzuryuu doesn’t believe in love at first sight.

But unrequited love at first sight? He’ll take that.

* * *

“This is Souda-kun. He’s here to install a sound system for the coffee shop. Souda-kun, this is Sonia-san.”

Sonia dips her head respectfully and Kuzuryuu squints suspiciously at Komaeda, who happens to be pointedly avoiding his gaze.

“Souda-san, I believe in you! Good luck!” Komaeda then gently steers her to the break room and Souda’s just whispering Lady Sonia over and over again.

* * *

The thing is, Souda does an amazing job for the amount that he’s paid. Soon, they’re playing smooth jazz over several ceiling speakers and he leaves after waving goodbye to Sonia.

* * *

Komaeda’s up against the wall, Kuzuryuu’s forearm pressing against his adam’s apple, and he’s annoyingly calm. “You used her,” Kuzuryuu snarls accusingly to Komaeda after Sonia’s left.

“It’s not right,” he spits out and Komaeda doesn’t even flinch, but just stares back at him.

“Now, now,” Komaeda begins, and then stops when he feels Kuzuryuu press a little bit harder. When Kuzuryuu relents slightly, Komaeda shudders in a breath.

“It was just a coincidence- the shop is closed for the day and she happened to be free. When else was Sonia-san going to deliver the present? Besides,” Komaeda thinks for a moment and then continues, “how was I supposed to know that Sonia-san was Souda-kun’s type?”

Kuzuryuu pulls away after a beat. “Don’t do that again,” he grumbles while Komaeda rubs his neck.

"You, too," Komaeda says, something dangerous glinting in his eyes. "Don't do that again."


End file.
